Cadeau de bienvenue
by KartenK
Summary: Chris était déjà venu ici, dans cette même patinoire, mais maintenant qu'il y entrait en tant que senior, c'était comme si tout était différent. Plus il s'approchait de la glace, plus la tension montait, plus il avait envie de courir en sens inverse.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre de la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "hospitalité"._

* * *

Depuis que Chris était entré dans le hall avec son coach, il était comme paralysé. Il était déjà venu ici, dans cette même patinoire, mais maintenant qu'il y entrait en tant que senior, c'était comme si tout était différent. Tout lui semblait plus impressionnant et les gens ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Il savait qu'il avait toujours un visage d'enfant, et que malgré ses performances étonnantes il donnait toujours l'impression d'être un gosse. Senior ou pas. Pourtant, quand les gens le reconnaissaient et savaient, il pouvait noter la différence dans leurs yeux. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, car ce qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux étaient des attentes : tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit encore meilleur que l'année passée, que lors de la performance précédente. Son coach lui disait que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il projetait ses propres pensées sur les autres. Peut-être. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat était le même : il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Pourtant Chris n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête avant une compétition. Il avait l'habitude, il avait grandi avec cette ambiance. Et, soyons honnête, le simple fait de rentrer chez les senior n'aurait pas suffit à rendre ses mains moites et ses jambes tremblantes. En fait, il insistait volontairement sur la « nouvelle pression qu'il ressentait face à ces nouveaux adversaires plus âgés » sitôt que quelqu'un lui parlait afin de détourner leur attention.

Le tirage au sort l'avait désigné comme quatrième. Il avait sourit pour la caméra, pour son coach, pour sa _mamma_ qui l'observait depuis les gradins. Mais le poids dans son ventre n'en avait été qu'alourdis. Il aurait préféré être premier. Arracher le pansement une bonne fois pour toute. Quitter la patinoire le plus vite possible. Il était juste derrière la rambarde et le premier patineur s'élançait au milieu de la glace. C'était trop proche, c'était trop vrai. Un peu plus et il allait étouffer. Il tira sur la manche de son coach pour l'informer qu'il allait aux toilettes et fit demi-tour.

Se retrouver dans les couloirs lui fit du bien. Il cherchait à s'éloigner le plus possible du bruit, il avait besoin de se sentir seul au monde. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller réellement aux toilettes – c'était beaucoup trop pénible avec son costume – mais prendre domicile dans une cabine pour quelques minutes lui semblait un bon point de départ pour calmer son stress. Juste le temps de se rassurer, et puis il serait prêt à patiner. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'il y aille. Il retirerait sa veste rouge et blanche – comme la _sienne_ –, exposerait son costume décoré de roses rouges, se placerait au centre et une fois que la musique serait lancée, ça devrait aller. Une fois qu'il patinait il était incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais avant et après, tout ce qu'il aurait en tête était le regard des spectateurs. Non : le regard d'un spectateur. Il n'y avait que son regard à lui qui l'importait. Parce que cette fois il n'y avait aucun doute, il ne pouvait pas _lui_ échapper, _il_ le verrait.

Chris resta enfermé dans une cabine aussi longtemps qu'il le pu. Comme prévu, se sentir isolé l'avait aidé à aller mieux et maintenant, il se sentait prêt à y retourner. Il espérait juste que ce sentiment durerait. Il marcha jusqu'à la patinoire, et plus les bruits de la foule se faisaient forts et plus il se répétait que tout irait bien. Il savait patiner. Son programme était beau. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Et pourtant, alors qu'il passait devant un patineur qui se faisait interviewer, il se sentit une nouvelle fois tout petit. Ils avaient tous autour de vingt ans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, sérieusement ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était bien trop jeune, il n'avait pas assez de talent pour prétendre concourir à côté de patineurs qu'il admirait – pour prétendre concourir à côté de _lui_.

Il arriva à hauteur de son coach et soupira longuement. C'était son tour. Il retira sa veste doucement, redoutant toujours autant le moment où il poserait ses patins sur la glace – était-il trop tard pour déclarer forfait ? Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il avait l'impression de se jeter aux loups. C'était pire que sa première compétition – comment cela pouvait-il être pire que sa première compétition ? Et puis il entendit une voix sur le côté. Il n'y aurait pas prêté attention si la voix n'appelait pas son nom. Il tourna la tête et ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait qu'après avoir sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Quand elles prirent la parole, elles étaient encore si proche qu'il sentait leur souffle.

« Bienvenue chez les seniors ! »

Toujours stoïque, Chris rassembla les événements. Et il n'y aurait jamais cru s'il n'était pas en train de voir Victor Nikiforov lui faire un signe de la main et lui glisser « bonne chance » avant de rejoindre Yakov. Ses longs cheveux blancs dansaient dans son dos, d'un côté à l'autre, et Chris se dit que finalement, il se sentait déjà un peu plus chez lui. Il fallait dire que les seniors avaient le sens de l'hospitalité.

* * *

 _Est-ce que ça y est, je suis fiché dans le fandom comme la-personne-qui-écrit-sur-Christophe-et-du-Vichris-dès-que-c'est-possible ? :D_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (Je mets du temps à y répondre mais ça me fait très plaisir !)_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
